Beautiful Nightmare
by ThisCatalyst'sPen
Summary: These nightmares...they feel so real. But they can't be, there's no possible way they can be real...can they...?


~Beautiful Nightmare~

* * *

**A/n: **I know I haven't written anything for a while guys and I apologize, but...well inspiration is seriously lacking. This idea just came to me after I got home from school and I thought I'd try to write a bit of it. So sorry for the long absence and lack of updates guys, hopefully I should be able to spit out a new chapter or two for various things sporadically.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

* * *

**-Prologue-**

_Raphael's POV_

We had been trekking for four hours now through this stupid, overgrown jungle. That stupid cube thing that had belonged to April's Uncle Augie, started to glow a real freaky blue and then zapped us to this _dimension. _And let me tell you something, this dimension sucked. It was just a huge jungle that sprawled as far as the eye could see in every direction. It was hot, and incredibly humid, and we were stuck here with no idea how to get back home. But the worst thing was the bugs. I could hear them everywhere. Big, gross, hairy bugs that were ten times the size of the bugs back home, and there were a lot more of them to.

I hate bugs. And I hate being trapped in this stupid jungle.

The sun was blazing high in the middle of the sky, a giant spotlight that was twice the size of the normal sun in _our _dimension, and twice as hot. The air was so thick with humidity I could cut through it with my sai. Sweat coated my body like a second skin, and my mask was starting to stick annoyingly to my face.

"Got any ideas where we're goin' Brainiac?"

"Not really," Don said, stopping to squint up at the bright sun. "But I think our best option right now is to keep following the sun. Eventually, we should be heading due north...theoretically."

"Oh great, that's just great," I grumbled. "Then can ya' tell me Donnie, where the hell ta' find some water?"

"Yeah Donnie, I'm dying over here," Mikey spoke up, groaning and bending over like an old lady.

"Well, the foliage around here is pretty thick," Don mused, stopping to like at the giant trees and scraggly bushes that surrounded us. "So there should be some water close by."

"Thank God," April muttered, "I can't even form my own spit anymore."

"Let's keep going guys," Leo said from the front, his tone clipped and formal, the kind of voice he uses when he's focused on something. "We need to keep moving."

"Do we have to? My feet are killing me!" Mikey protested hobbling over to a nearby log covered in a strange type of yellow moss.

"Come on Mikey, stop complainin'," I growled, pushing ahead of the others.

The foliage started to get thicker. Pretty soon we had to start pushing our way through. Leo's katanna and my sai really came in handy.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" April said suddenly, stopping and tilting her head to the side.

I stopped and listened. In the distance I could hear the droning buzz of very large insects, and it was quickly getting louder.

"Bugs," I growled, trying to hold back the shiver that wanted to crawl down my spine. "We should go."

I didn't want the others to know how spooked I was getting. Bugs scared the absolute crap out of me, and whatever was making these buzzing noises, sounded like pretty damn big bugs to me. And I wasn't going to stick around to meet them.

"Hey Raph, wait up!" Leo called from behind me and it was only then that I realized I was running.

A sudden stinging pain in my arm made me curse. A giant purple flower rose up from the ground, its petals twisting into sharp black points. But that wasn't what had cut me. Long blood red thorns, the size of my sai blades, stuck out from the flower's stem.

"Son of a bitch," I growled, glaring down at the blood that was welling from the scratch. It wasn't deep, or fatal, but it stung like a bitch.

"Raph, what's wro..." Don trailed off as the buzzing became louder, until it sounded like we were standing in the middle of a hornet's nest.

"Get ready guys!" Leo yelled, unsheathing his katanna and searching the sky for the source of the noise.

Trying to ignore the sting, I quickly gripped my sai and got into a fighting stance beside Leo.

And then we saw the source of the noise. Wasps, huge wasps the size of cars flew into view, black eyes narrowed in anger. They were just like Earth wasps, except for the obvious size difference and the huge, pointed stingers they had aimed right at us.

"Avoid their stingers!" Don yelled his Bo-Staff gripped protectively in his hands.

The wasps hissed, and faster than I would have thought possible, they attacked.

Don swung his Bo at the nearest wasp, knocking it out of the sky and sending it crashing into the scrub. Leo moved quickly, cutting the wasps down with precision and accuracy. One of the wasps came my way, dark eyes fixed intently on me. And for a second, just a split second, I froze, fear paralysing my limbs.

"Raph, look out!"

Don's cry shook me out of my reverie. Growling, I dropped to the ground, the wasp missing me by centimetres. Rolling quickly onto my back, I threw my sai, hitting the wasp and sending it crashing to the ground, dead.

The other wasps must not have liked this. The next thing I knew, they seemed to growl, literally _growl _at us. Then, quicker than the blink of an eye, they shot their stingers.

"Look out!" I shouted, diving to the side to avoid a spear-length stinger.

"They can shoot their stingers? How?" April yelled, quickly ducking behind a nearby rock to avoid being skewed.

"These aren't Earth hornets," Don shouted over the loud buzzing.

"Look out guys, here come more of them!" Leo yelled, pointing to the sky.

"Shit!" I cried, rolling to the side to avoid the fresh wave of stingers as more and more hornets flew around us.

A strangled cry made my heart skip a beat, and everything seemed to slow down.

Mikey stumbled back, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. He had been hit by one of the stingers.

"No, Mikey!"

Mikey gasped, his hands clutching feebly at his wounds, scarlet blood leaking between his fingers and leaving a trail from his lips, the same bright colour as the thorns of that flower.

A strangled gasp escaped his bloodstained lips, as he slowly tipped back, his legs unable to support him. Falling to the ground, he didn't get up again. And it was clear why.

The wasp's stinger had gone straight through his heart.

* * *

**A/n: **Well...sorry to leave it off like this chaps, but I do oh-so-love the cliff-hangers! Stay tuned for the next chapter which I hope, (hope being the key word here,) to write up and post soon.

Until the next chapter,

~Cat


End file.
